Remember
by Petchricor
Summary: When Link suffers an injury that causes memory loss Zelda takes him to the Spirit Springs, praying the Goddesses that he'll be all right. But Link is reminded of more than just his own personal history *based off of a scene from Legend of Korra*
1. Past Lives

**This is based off of a scene from the show _Avatar: Legend of Korra_, which you should totally watch because it's awesome.**

* * *

He had been fighting like he had always done, cursed forests and evil spirits and monster that had to be taken down. He had been side-by-side with the Princess this time, going through the forest to find the lost gems in order to unlock the ancient Temple of Time so they could get the weapon they needed to defeat Ganondorf. They didn't know what the weapon was, they had the Master Sword, but whatever it was it must be important. It was bitter work but Link seemed to enjoy it all, like he was living his dream. Zelda admired that in him. It had happened suddenly, the flat of the blade hitting Link in the side of the head.

"Link!" Zelda called and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. "Link, can you hear me?" He groaned and looked up at her, his eyes dazed and he looked confused.

"Who...who's, Link?" he asked slowly. Zelda gasped. He had lost his memory! Zelda called Epona and rode to the nearest Spirit Spring, hoping and praying that the waters and the spirits there would help bring his memory back so he could continue his born mission. She lay him down in the water and sat beside the edge, waiting for him to wake. The waters did more than just heal his wounds and bring his memory back. They showed him much, much more than that.

Deep in the darkness Link found himself surrounded by a dark light, across from him a boy, an exact replica of him actually, stood across from him. But he was completely dark colored, an evil, eery purple and staring at him blankly. Link had the oddest feeling he knew him. Link stared at him in surprise and confusion. Who was this?

"Who are you?" he asked in surprise.

"I am you," the boy responded in a deep voice.

"Who am I?" Link asked, looking down at himself then back up. Link jumped when the image of the boy rippled like water and another boy appeared, much like the first but in color. This boy's outfit was old, made from materials that Link did not recognize and his shield, though forged expertly, was much different than anything Link had ever seen. He stood on a dock before an ocean and a boat lay tied to the dock beside him with a dragon's head. Link looked him up and down, confused.

"You're the Hero of Hyrule," he answered. Link blinked in confusion and frowned.

"I don't know what that is," he said, slightly disappointed that he didn't know. Link watched as the image rippled again and yet another blond boy appeared, but this one was much, much younger. He looked about twelve and a small ball of light, a fairy, hovered around his head. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest in an almost arrogant manner.

"In order to remember, you must regain your connection with your Hero's Spirit," the boy told him with a sharp nod. Link frowned deeply in confusion again. The water rippled again and another boy appeared, much like the first but he had a one eyed creature hovering by his shoulder, leaning against it with a coy smile. It's bright orange hair wrapped around to the other side of the boy, holding a glowing orange device in a hand type thing.

"If you don't, darkness will engulf the world. You will die, and our era will end," he told him seriously. Link swallowed, finding it hard to do so.

"How do I regain my connection?" he asked nervously. The image rippled again and another boy appeared with two fairies hovering around him and a strange mask in his hand. This one looked much more serious than the others, he was scowling in an almost angry manner.

"Go back. Return to the beginning, find Hylia," he told him. A rushing sensation filled Link, making him feel as though he had been hit by a water cannon and he fell, tumbling downward until he was able to right himself. Link turned around towards a light and saw another boy standing there, much different than the others. He wasn't wearing green, he wore simple clothes and a cap on his head with goggles. A blue figure stood just behind his shoulder, a cloak of light covering her body as she looked directly at Link. Link felt like he had seen her before, but he didn't know how or where. The boy smiled warmly and calmly at Link.

"Are you Hylia?" Link asked hopefully. The boy shook his head and Link felt his heart drop sadly.

"No, but I can help you find her. My name's Link, as has become your name by fate, and I'm going to show you how I became the first Hero of Hyrule." Link gasped as he was pulled into the light and it covered him, he felt like he had just left his body and was being thrown into someone else's. He lost control of all his muscles so only his thoughts remained his own as he watched through the first Hero's eyes the events of his quest of old.

**Please play Skyward Sword**

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. It Ends Here

**Because reasons. Enjoy~**

* * *

Outside Zelda watched over Link as he lay in the water, his eyes and face twitching all the while. She didn't know what she'd do if someone came and tried to attack them, she didn't know if the sword would let her use it, since she wasn't its master, and she had no one else to fight for her. She was scared, yes, but she would defend Link if she had to. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that. She sat on the edge of the waters and stared at Link, waiting for him to wake up with Epona lying at her side. Zelda pet Epona gently as she watched Link. Hours passed and night started to fall, the setting sun setting the sky ablaze, and that's when she saw him move.

"Link?" she gasped hopefully. She got up and ran over when he opened his eyes. She knelt next to him with a smile. "Link, are you all right?" He nodded slowly but did not speak as he slowly sat up, staring into the distance. She frowned. "Link, is everything all right? Do you know who I am?" Link turned to her and nodded with a small smile. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. But, what is troubling you?" Link got to his feet and Epona got to hers then trotted over.

"I have to end the cycle," he said, grabbing the reins. Zelda blinked in confusion.

"The cycle?" she watched him mount Epona and he looked down at her with a serious look. The boy who had been living his dream of saving the world and had a blast despite the pain was gone, someone else was before her now. He reached a hand out to help her up and she took it.

"His anger, the demon king's anger incarnate, must come to an end," Link told her as he helped her onto Epona's back behind him. "No more fighting, no more going through this battle over and over again. This has to end, and I know now that I have to try." Zelda didn't know what to say as she held on as Epona took off towards the castle. Whatever had happened while Link was asleep had been major and important, she just hoped that he knew what he was talking about and this wasn't going to get everyone killed.

AΩ

Ganondorf laughed when the princess and her hero entered the castle, the hero looked so determined and the princess so scared it was laughable. He stopped laughing and shook his head, staring down at the children with amusement. Zelda gulped and ducked behind Link, praying to the Goddesses that he had a plan and that it would work. Please, please let it work.

"What is this child? You here to fight me already?" Ganondorf burst out into laughter again. Link walked towards him, sword and shield drawn. But before the king could comment both items were thrown to the ground, clanging for a moment before the silence ensued. Ganondorf scowled at the hero, at a loss for words at the action. What was his plan now? He no sword, no shield and he didn't have any magic either, what did he think he was going to defeat him with now? The look of determination was enough to keep the king from taking his chance and destroying him on the spot.

"No!" he shouted, making the king jump slightly at the sudden outburst. "I'm not here to fight you, I don't want to fight you anymore. For countless lifetimes we've fought and fought and fought over the fate of Hyrule, all our incarnations have battled time and time again, and for what? A demon king's anger at the goddess that isn't even yours to begin with? That was centuries, no, millennium ago!" Now Ganondorf was sure the boy had lost his mind. First he came here unprepared, then he dropped his weapons and now he was talking about a demon king and incarnations? He had lost his mind. Ganondorf felt a pang of pity for the boy, but it was short lived and he was laughing again.

"My boy, little hero of Hyrule, you have lost your mind during this fight! Even your precious princess knows it!" Link glanced back and saw the fear on Zelda's face, a face that held a horror one had when looking straight into defeat. Link turned back to Ganondorf. "I believe I have won this fight." Link sighed and bowed his head, he picked his sword up and held it before him. Ganondorf raised a brow. "Have you decided to fight me now, boy?" Link didn't acknowledge the remark.

"Fi, please, help me. You remember it all better than anyone. Please, show him the history you hold." Before anyone could speak the sword came to life and a bright light shown all around them. A blue being, a girl wearing a cloak of light, appeared before them all. She turned to Ganondorf, who stared at her in surprise, and gave a respectful bow. She spoke in a language none of them knew but all understood instantly, as if they had just discovered a long lost memory they didn't know they had.

"Greetings, Ganondorf. As my master has commanded, let memories of old pass to you." Another flash and a battle came to them all. They watched as a boy, much like link, battled an evil demon, much like Ganondorf. They heard his words as he spoke of the curse he put on the Goddess and the Hero's line, and how his hate would come to destroy the land throughout time. None of them spoke as they watched it all unfold, and when it ended they stood in a silence that felt like that nothing could cut through it. Fi had gone, the sword lay forgotten in the Hero's hand as he looked up at Ganondorf, who stared at the sword in silence with an unreadable expression.

"Do you see now?" Link spoke slowly. Ganondorf looked at him now as he raised his voice to him. "Ever since that day we have been locked in an everlasting battle, and it hasn't been able to end because the demon king's hate still lives on, in you. There is only one way for this all to end, the king's hate has to go." Ganondorf grunted in a manner that Link considered to be thoughtful and looked away, narrowing his eyes. "You have felt it all your life, haven't you? A hate towards all the Goddesses of this land, just like I've felt a need to see the world and protect people all my life." Ganondorf looked down at the boy, anger in his eyes that had him taking one step back. But then, though he hesitated, he walked towards the dark king. "I know you're angry, at us, at the Goddesses, at everybody. But you have to let it go, I don't want to fight you, I _wont_ fight you." Link tossed away his sword, it skidded across the ground and came to a halt at Zelda's feet.

"You have truly earned your triforce boy," Ganondorf said quietly as the boy stood right below him without even so much as a hint of fear in his eyes. "You show courage beyond any I have ever seen. I know what you say is true, I can sense it. But tell me something, boy." Ganondorf knelt down and gave Link a hard, serious look. "How do I just let go of an anger I have felt all my life?" Link stared up at him silently for a moment, not answering. But then he smiled, a warm smile the Ganondorf had never seen anyone ever wear, not even Zelda's father, the king, who had been a very merry fellow.

"Let's start by being more friendly, hm? I'm Link." Ganondorf blinked as the boy held out his hand with a smile. "You're Ganondorf, right?" Ganondorf nodded and took the boy's hand for a shake, careful not to hurt his hand. "I thought so, that's what Zelda told me. The fact is none of this is us, we never would have been fighting had it not been for the hate born in you. I can already see it fading in you. Not fighting like fate had planned us too is already making the cycle fade, you feel it too, don't you?" Ganondorf had to admit that he did feel it, his hatred towards the boy and the princess was starting to fade. "We don't have to be enemies. Please, help us end the cycle that started so many countless years ago."

"Please, Mr. Ganondorf." He looked over as the princess walked over, still hiding behind her hero like a lost child. "I-I came here fearing the worst, Link talking about peace and a cycle. But, now that I know what's really going on, I agree with him. This fighting has to stop. I just want peace for my kingdom." Ganondorf looked between the two, these two children who had come to him despite what their destinies told them. The boy was right, his anger was started to fade but still it clung to him, a small voice telling him not to listen to them. It wanted to live on, it did not want to be forgotten. But he knew now that it was not of his own mind, so it was not his to carry. He smiled down at them.

"So, young ones," he spoke in a voice of admiration and kindness, catching them both off guard. "Where do we start?"

AΩ

There is a story of old, a story about how a young boy broke the bounds of time and fate and brought a new era of peace and prosperity. There were hard times that had to be fought, different enemies that would come to destroy or rule the land, they would threaten and mock and fight their way through armies to get to their victory. But all throughout time there were now three Heroes that guarded the land of Hyrule. The Goddess, the Hero and the Demon, standing side-by-side to defend their land. The legends say that they used to be enemies, that fate held them tight in its hand and bound them to fight against each other, but after years those tales fell into myth and lore, and soon weren't known at all, for they now stood as three friends against all evil that threatened their land and home.

It is true that they had once been enemies, bitter enemies, cursed for all time; but thanks to one boy, one boy who tried to do it differently, everything changed.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
